The Lovely Slave
by The quiet slytherin
Summary: When the Dark Lord and all the Potters die the world takes a dramatic change and all because of one little infant. - an eventual Dramione .


**Hello Readers welcome to the story , I hope you enjoy**

**Summary **

**- When the Dark Lord and all the Potters die the world takes a dramatic change and all because of one little infant. **

**Main Characters - Hermione, Draco , and OC Jared Parkinson. **

**Secondary Characters- Pansy Parkinson, Ms. (Named her Chrysanthemum) Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Ms. Zabini**

**I have completely messed with the timeline. Ages are different and there is no lv , he is dead. Harry too and thats what causes the problems.**

**anything related to science and babies and stuff I have looked up, please don't question me. I also have this all planned out and there are many twists and turns (in my opinion at least) I have taken into account as many of the things as possible that may seem confusing so ( not to sure if its bare or bear or beer or you know what i mean :/) with me. And yes i did have to mess with some dates for example the death of the potters happens more around jan then oct. **

**I have read over it to try and make sure there are no mistakes , if there are...I need to go back to high school**

**Harry Potter is Jk Rowlings creation **

**...**

**Parkinson Mansion, 1979**

The day had been long and tedious. The two families sitting in the large foyer of the Parkinson Mansion all looked dreadful, well except the Parkinson patriarch. He didn't believe in all the things that his friends and family were doing.

Quiet and anxious they all sat.

Chrysanthemum Parkinson nee Lestrange was worried for her brothers and could hardly pay attention to her pestering daughter.

Jared Parkinson sat idly in thought of what was to come. He hoped things would change.

Narcissa Malfoy sat clutching onto her five year old son as if for dear life. She had desperately wanted her husband. Desperately.

"Mummy," a little girl with long blonde hair and a flattened nose said. " Listen to me, Mummy I want to go play!"

The little girl was ignored once more and pouted her thin lips.

Jared stared as Chrysanthemum stared at their six year old.

The two females were almost identical in appearance. Like little Pansy, Chrysanthemum had the same long blonde hair, the same pug shaped nose, same dark brown eyes , the only difference was that little Pansy had her fathers chin and forehead. Those, Jared pondered, were the only things she had from him. Pansy was all Chrysanthemum ,from nose to toe and from disgustingly spoiled attitude to ungrateful, ungraceful, and spiteful personality.

" Pansy," Jared said forcefully. " I have told you too many times to stop asking. It is not a time to play , it is a time to sit down and stay quiet. Do so, NOW."

The little girl pouted.

" Mummy!" she cried. " I want to play with Draco. Mummy let me play with Draco."

Chrysanthemum smiled at her little girl. How the woman adored her daughter.

" Sweet heart, my little darling Pansy," the mother cooed. " Hush now and tomorrow we will go to buy you a nice new dress but only if you sit down and stay quiet my love.."

The little girl huffed but sat down.

"Mummy," a little voice spoke up.

Jared turned to look at the other woman in the room. Her son seemed to finally become anxious.

Narcissa Malfoy, she was a sight to see. Like his wife she had long blonde hair , a pale complexion, and a lovely figure. Unlike his wife, Narcissa Malfoy was classy, elegant, over all she was beautiful. With shining blue eyes devoid of makeup and a beautiful , form fitting, classy gown Narcissa Malfoy was completely and amazingly lovely.

Her son , like mother , was also as blonde as can be , perhaps even blonder. He was one of the most beautiful children Jared had ever seen. He had his fathers features ( and Lucius was quite the handsome man) almost identical to him but yet the few features inherited from his mother could be seen and it mixed so well. He was his fathers son, yes, but he had his mother in him and it seemed that a rugged and handsome man with a classically beautiful woman made an angel.

Oh how Jared wished for an angel.

Jared ceased his observations to listen to the child and mother.

" Yes love," Narcissa said answering her son. " What is it?"

"Where is father?" he asked a tinge of worry in his voice.

The room became muddled with more tension at the question for no one truly knew the was possible that the Dark Lord had succeeded and all of his followers were celebrating or perhaps he had lost and his followers were now being rounded up. No one knew but they all worried. Although not all for the same reasons.

Suddenly three pops livened the quiet room causing both children and Chrysanthemum to shriek.

Apparation.

" The Dark Lord has failed," the wizard who apparated into the room announced immediately. " He has fallen and any moment the ministry will find out and begin to round up all death eaters. The Order of the Phoenix has already begun their search"

Two more pops sounded as two more wizards joined the room.

In came the Lestrange brothers.

"Lucius," Narcissa cried. " What do you mean he has fallen? What is happening?"

"Bast, Rod" Lucius said. " How many have been captured?"

The two men, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, sneered.

Both men were very similar in appearance. They both had the same curly dark brown hair cut short, the same pale skin, and the same narrow nose . The biggest differences were in the bodies.

Rod, or Rodolphus, was much older ( the oldest of the three Letrange children at age 30 ) and had rough and muscled physique do to all the duels he put himself in.

Bast, Rabastan, was the youngest at only twenty and therefore still had a lithe physique.

Both men were classically handsome but because of their terrifying nature and stance, they seemed to frighten many.

"They captured Bellatrix," Rod said. " I fear that they are coming for the both of us next."

Jared looked to Narcissa to see if she looked crestfallen at the fact of her sisters capture. She didn't but he wasn't surprised.

"Lucius," she asked as she hugged her frightened son. " What about you?"

" I have been making plans for this ," he admitted. " I already have spies infiltrating the ministry and even with the Dark Lords downfall we can still take over and bring back tradition without so much blood shed and war."

Rod sneered.

"What fun is that?" Bast said.

"It doesn't really matter what fun it is now , now does Basty," Chrysanthemum growled. " The dark lord has fallen, how did this happen? Where were all of you?"

Jared rolled his eyes.

He had hoped for the Lords fall but wasn't expecting to be harbouring convicts. He did not wish to hear how this had happened nor did he wish to hear their plans. He wanted an era of peace. It didn't seem likely.

Lucius sighed.

" I was not there but I have heard from Severus," he said. " The Lords own spell backfired on the child he planned to annihilate. He fell with the boy."

"Does that mean that they have won?" Narcissa asked.

"No, " Lucius replied. " I am not without a plan. Once we take over the ministry we can finally be able to go back to the days of traditional pureblood ways. "

The adults , save Jared, nodded.

"Purebloods need not worry," Rabastan said. " We will not be having mudblooded , muggle loving ways covering the ways of old no longer."

Chrysanthemum gave a creepy giggle.

"Are we going to kill the mudbloods as infants?" she asked excitedly.

Jared sneered at the cruelty of his wife forcing his eyes away from her. He didn't want to look at these people. They wouldn't kill babies.

Right?

" Do not be foolish Chrysanthemum," Lucius said. " If we did that all we would be doing is starting a civil war. No , what we will be doing is keeping muggle influence out of the wizarding world by keeping all wizards , and I repeat, all wizards away from muggles. That means ripping away mudblood babies from their filthy muggle parents."

The Lestrange siblings sneered.

" You are okay with that my brothers," Chrysanthemum hissed. " Allowing mudblood filth to freely roam."

"Oh calm yourself Chrysanthemum," Lucius replied before the brothers could. " We must do what we can. With Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Mclaggans, Patils, Augusta Longbottom, and many other influential blood traitor families we can not afford to try to take over the ministry completely, we will be defeated. We must do this carefully and..."

Rodolphus interrupted with a chuckle causing Lucius to glare at him

"Yes, we understand Lucius," he said. " And do not worry Chrys, as long as there are death eaters, mudbloods will continue to die. Hopefully we can rid our world of them before they are born. The first things we must do is make sure that Yaxely is elected minister..."

The group continued their conspiracy and so Jared decided to let his mind wander. He thought about potions, tomorrows duties as head healer for St. Mungos, dealing with the Parkinson family herbology company. All things he rather not be thinking about. Instead he let his eyes wander.

Lucius , his wife, and the Lestrange brothers kept conversing. His daughter sat with an ugly pout , Narcissa sat looking quite serious , as if she had many things on her mind. He looked at Draco whose eyes were directed at something on the floor by Rabastan.

A box.

It was a small cardboard box with what looked like holes on the lid. Somewhat like the boxes he had seen holding kneazles being taken to the animal healers. Jared wondered what was in it and it seemed as Draco did as well.

"What's in the box?" the boy asked catching the adults attention.

The adults silenced and stared at the object in question.

A wicked grin appeared on Rabastans young face.

" Its a souvenir ," he said. " From my first muggle home raid."

Rabastan bent down to open the box and then he reached in and picked something up.

A baby.

It was a baby, a small baby with a head of curly brown hair, wrapped in a blanket. It fidgeted and pumped its little fist but was quiet.

" IS THAT A BABY!" Narcissa yelled as she placed Draco down and headed for the infant. A hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

" Narcissa do not touch it," Lucius said. " It's a muggle infant."

Jared sat in shock. They took a families child. A families infant.

He stared at Narcissa. She looked as if she desperately wanted to take the child in her wasn't surprised at that. Narcissa loved children, everyone knew, but after a difficult pregnancy and childbirth she was no longer able to conceive without a 90% chance of death for both her and the child. Draco was ber everything but that didn't mean that she couldn't share her affection and little girls seemed to be where her affection always traveled to. He had seen her with the Greengrasses one year old, Daphne. It was obvious she desperately wanted a girl.

" Why on earth did you take her , why not just kill her?" Chrysanthemum asked, disgust evident on her puggy face.

Rabastan smiled.

" I always wanted a muggle slave," he said. " Might as well raise, no train it from the start to be a good little muggle toy.."

Jared felt nauseated.

" You took a families new born," he asked. " The baby looks so small, it cannot possibly have been out of the muggle hospital long."

Another cruel smirk.

" Oh this little thing has got quite the story actually," he said.

The large sitting room filled with intrigue, even from Jared, to know what he meant by 'quite the story'.

" I just chose the house , you know," Rabastan said. " Was just scouting to see which house I wanted to raid and I saw the couple. "

Bast liked his lips as if in pleasure. Jared winced at the action. This would be gruesome. He looked around to see how the rest of the occupants were. Narcissa was pale, slightly green. Lucius was stoic and uncaring. Rodolphus was just smirking and had a nostalgic look. Chrysanthemum looked disgusted but intrigued.

The children had no idea what was happening but sat idly for story time..

" Beautiful couple they were," Rabastan continued. " Would say around 30 years old , each of them. Mummy had a head of unruly, curly, blonde hair and I mean unruly, could give good old Bella a run for her money. Beautiful too she was, had a nice body and pretty white skin. Hope the kid inherits her mothers' beauty."

Jared didn't even want to ponder why Bast wanted a baby to be beautiful. He had an idea and it was just gruesome and disgusting. It was a baby and he was already fantasizing. He hoped she never learned to walk.

"And the Father," he continued. " Strong looking man, tall and built with curly brown hair. They had gotten out of their , what do you call those things, car I think. Anyhow, the husband came out first and like gentleman he went around and opened the door for his lovely little wife. They both went to the other door looking like the happiest couple alive, like the gods have shined upon them. They looked so happy, it was disgusting."

" Why do you suppose they were so happy?" Jared asked not too sure if he wanted an answer.

Wicked gleams and cruel smiles appeared on the boys face.

"Oh I will get to that," he said.

The baby let out a little cough catching everyone's attention. Rabastan cooed at the baby who cooed right back.

If it wasn't such a grotesque moment the little scene would have looked so sweet.

" Anyhow," Rabastan continued. " I went to inform Rodolphus of the home I had chosen so I was not able to see why they were so happy."

The baby continued to coo. She was looking around the room to the faces and objects around her. She had such a look of interest in her little brown eyes that it amused Jared. She would be a bright one or more like could be.

" It wasn't until the raid that we found out," he said with his sick smile. " Oh how you will all love this."

Jared was sure that only he and his siblings would 'love this'. Even Lucius seemed disturbed now.

" The cute little couple was sitting in a small, disgustingly small, kitchen and they were happily chatting while eating a healthy looking supper. They didn't even realize we were directly behind them, nothing to hide us , and so obviously they weren't expecting the sudden round of Cruciatus curses. We tortured them too insanity, playing with the wife between curses, then we killed them."

So the baby was now an orphan. Jared felt a sudden pang. Poor innocent child.

"It was then," Bast continued. " That I decided to look around home. It was nice and clean. Books lining the walls , many about teeth. I went up to their second floor. It had a few rooms. I went to the first one , it was nothing special. Bed, dresser, the like. I went to the second door, a bathroom, clean and neat. It was the last room, oh yes, the last room that got me."

Jared winced and noticed that Lucius had as well.

" It was a nursery, a nursery that said welcome home baby. The room was decorated in a nice neutral green. Ironic aye. There were banners on the wall , those muggle balloons with little bears. Get well soon most said. And by the wall was a beautifully crafted, brown bassinet with this little bundle of filth."

He showed the infant his finger which she instantly grabbed. A giggle escaped her lips.

" There were pictures hung over the wall near her crib."

He reached into the box again and pulled out about five frames.

" Ugh," Chrysanthemum said. " Muggle photos are so disgusting. They do not even move."

Rabastan ignored his sister as he passed around the pictures.

Jared watched the reactions to pictures.

Lucius winced.

Narcissa was now even greener.

Chrysanthemum sneered.

The pictures got to him.

They were all labelled.

Month one. This picture was that of what looked like a baby but not a baby. It was so small and it had tubes all over its little body. There were two hands in the box , what Jared knew was a muggle incubator, around the baby. She was as small as the hands.

Month two: after surgery, was what the second one said. Again it was the baby with the tubes in her , some in her mouth, others in her skin. She was in the arms of what he suspected was the mother. Pretty and a curly blonde, shame to lose such a pretty face.

Month three was next. The baby looked to be getting bigger ,still very small but bigger than before. She was being held by a man, her father most likely, the baby now had her little eyes eyes open. She was looking more like a baby now.

Month four. The baby had less tubes , none in her mouth. She had hair now and it looked to be brown and curly. She was in the incubator once more gripping a finger , her tiny fist just barely able to grasp the girth of it.

Month five was the final picture. It showed the family all together in a room with those cards and gifts and balloons. It looked like a celebration. The baby was similar to the size she was now and free of tubes. The mother was holding her in her arms looking as happy as can be with her husbands arms wrapped around her frame.

They looked like the happiest family.

Jared was lifted from his thoughts by a paper being handed to him.

" Found it on a table , looked like it was about to be framed as well," Bast told him.

It was a muggle news article labelled for the current day.

**January 21, 1982**

_**The Five Month Old Newborn:**_

**Its the beautiful story of the miracle baby.**

**Today we watched as a strong and courageous little family finally got to go home. Around five months ago on September 15, 1981 Jane Elizabeth Granger and her husband Clark Granger were enjoying a beautiful day that had turned to a nightmare. The lovely couple were shopping for furniture to move into their new home and browsing at cribs for their little bundle of joy when suddenly Jane began to feel awful pain. She was rushed to the hospital and on September 19 Jane gave birth to little Hermione Granger. Only there had been a tragic problem, Jane had only just finished her 22 week of pregnancy. Yes thats right my readers, Hermione Granger , born at just 481 grams and about the size of her fathers hand, the precious angel was born five months early. Doctors told the new parents that there was almost no chance of the small girl surviving. The parents were told that it was best to begin the plans to lay to rest the child, she wouldn't survive the night. Of course the family had been devastated and had wanted to wait, to just try to see if the baby would make it past the night and by some sort of miracle she did...**

The rest of the article went onto explain the babies, Hermiones , stay at the hospital. The family had just brought her home when Rabastan had killed them.

Sighing once more he handed the paper back to young man.

" It felt so great to ruin those muggles," the man said. " Liberating , empowering. Imagine how they would feel to know that their precious little girl will eventually be my precious little whore."

Before anything else could be said a wispy and pearly white doe pranced into the room.

" Is that a patronus?" Jared and Narcissa both asked.

Lucius stood up and went to the silver doe.

" Yes," he said stopping in front of it. " It belongs to Severus."

The Lestrange siblings all sneered.

" I wouldn't trust that filthy halfblood ," Chrysanthemum said. " Any death eater that can produce a patronus is hiding something."

Lucius ignored her and gave his attention back to the doe.

" The ministry has found out, surrender now Lucius before they can capture you."

" Well," Rod said. " Looks like it is time to go."

"Be careful Lucius," Narcissa told her husband.

There was so more chatter and planning happening and they were getting ready to apparate away.

" Oh, right," Rabastan said suddenly turning to Chrysanthemum. " Watch it while I am gone will you?"

He placed, and not gently, the baby back in the box causing her to emit a weak cry.

" Don't leave me with that filth," Chrysanthemum cried but they were gone.

Narcissa gently held a now crying Draco while Chrysanthemum whined about being left with the infant. All the while Pansy was tugging on her mothers dress complaining about the lack of attention on her.

Jared decided to look into the box. The little baby was still crying and emitting little coughs.

She was so small and fragile looking. Her little hair was haloed around her head and her cheeks were rosy from her crying.

She looked like a little angel ripped from heaven.

Jared just knew this was going to be bad.

Oh how wrong he was.


End file.
